The Brother Chronicles
by Kaye Phantus
Summary: What would happen if, post-PP, Danny finds out he has 2 brothers he never knew about, he and they are identical triplets, those 2 died at birth, and are halfas too. Meet Julian and Adam, time-warped by Clockwork, they meet Danny and well... fun happens ;D
1. The Begining

Hello. My name is Kaye Phantus, and this is the first chapter of my first story. I co-wrote (is that a word? If it isn't I just created a new word!) with a friend of mine, so if there a bit of confusion, I'm sorry about that. Just read on...

And because I neglected to do this earlier, I don't anyone but the characters mentioned in my oneshot, "Origins". The rest are owned and operated by the ever mighty, and always great and wonderful because he brought us Danny, Mr. Butch Hartman.

* * *

Many of you know the story of Danny Phantom. But you may not know about his brothers.

Danny Fenton was not just one boy. He was one of three identical triplets. Two of them died at birth, leaving Danny the only one surviving. The other two were carried to the Ghost Zone by Clockwork and an Observant. When the Observant asked Clockwork why they were only taking two of the boys, Clockwork said, "Danny's time has not yet come. When it has come and gone, he shall meet his brothers again. He shall know them the instant he sees them, and they shall know him, but for the next 16 years, they are not brothers. Even you shall forget. Only I shall remember.

"I will forget…" the Observant said, hollowly. And the two fly off, only Clockwork knowing why.

* * *

Well, I think Clockwork is pretty much as canon as possible, though I doubt an Observant would actually "do" anything, but it's there anyway. Also, to reply to Jessica01, what about Danny? How can he be a halfa if he's alive? Well, as to Julian and Adam, since they were too young to make the decision to either give up or keep their humanity, Clockwork decided, for the sake of the future, that they should keep their humanity. Also, to every one else, I am a fire elemetal, so flames will used to feed my awesome power! Mwahahahhhhhh! X)


	2. The Day Of War

**I tend to write in a narrative sense, so you'll see that a lot as I write. I like the part about the Observant forgetting. Wonder why Clockwork wanted him to forget…**

* * *

Over the next several years, the three grow up, two in the Ghost Zone and Danny in the real world. When the other two got older, they received names. The one that had the ability to bend electricity to his will was named Julian, and the windbender was named Adam. Julian shot gold rays **(gold is Julian's favorite color, so he wanted gold blasts)** and Adam red. Being a dead human, Adam and Julian were also halfas. They could go human and go through anything in the Ghost Zone.

Meanwhile, Danny is a normal human being and examining the portal his parents say will be done tomorrow.

"I wonder if it works?" says Sam.

"It probably won't, but we'll find out tomorrow." Danny says.

And you know the rest of Danny's story. But what happened to Adam and Julian that day? They changed that day too. From that day on, not one of the Phantom triplets were ever the same again.

* * *

When Danny opened the portal and it turned him into a halfa, a war was raised between a part of the Ghost Zone that wanted to use it to lay siege on the human world, and the "twins" who wanted to protect their world. The Ghost Zone may be their home, but had originally come from the human world. They were born, but died at birth.

They defended it fiercely, Julian with lightning and Adam with winds. Julian would also bend lightning into ropes and twine them around enemies to electrocute them. Adam would blow immensely strong winds that blew enemies away. Julian shot shimmering gold rays out of his hands and eyes and Adam shot out red rays, which are highest power rays and equal to gold.

Even as strong as they were and as fierce as they fought, they were both badly injured, Adam worse than Julian. Julian's spine was shattered all the way from the back of his neck to the end of his tailbone. Adam was much worse though. He had been blasted clean in two from head to toe and only half of him was found. Both were rendered unconscious.

Then, everyone saw what had happened and took the boys to Technus who worked day and night for three days.

He gave Julian a new mechanical spinal cord and (because he was plenty to blame) attached four robotic arms that Julian could move like his normal arms and legs.

Adam's missing right side was reconstructed out of completely robotic parts with a shell that looked like his ghost suit. Both of his arms and both his legs were given boots and gauntlets that gave him super-strength. His right eye has a laser, zoom, x-ray, night vision, and scanning functions. His belt holds battery packs that Julian is able to recharge for him, since Adam can't do it himself.

After both boys were completely repaired, every ghost in the zone signed a pact not to set siege to the real world if no one could defend it.

* * *

**Poor little boys... I would feel sorry for them if I wasn't the (co-)author of this story. The other co-author IS one of the boys, Julian.**


	3. Argument

**WHERE ARE ALL MY MUCH NEEDED REVIEWS? I will thak my few reviewers, Jessica01, and love-toushi (spelled it right?). If you reviewed, and your name isn't here, you either replied after I posted, or I forgot your name (highly likely, ADD causes scatterbrainedness (that's a long word)) Anyway, enjoy! Authors notes are bold type in parenthesis.**

* * *

**I love this scene. Mostly because I like to argue and because those two argue about ****everything****. It gets on my nerves. I wish I could cut in, but I'm not in the story yet… ****(*****foreshadows*****)**

A few days later, Julian and Adam were up and about testing their new stuff. Both had a hard time, seeing as both of their spines had been rebuilt. Julian was getting used to having four extra arms, but he kept falling over backwards. **(*snicker*)**

"I get blown in half protecting the portal, but I come to and I'm a cyborg! Of course, you can't even stand up." Adam complains.

"I know I can't! I have four extra robot arms attached to my spine, in case you haven't noticed!" says Julian.

"Nah freaking duh!"

"And we can't change back to human anymore because, well, you know what Technus said."

"Because there's a 99.9999999…% **(lots of 9's****)** chance that the cyborgtron technology in us could take us over because it has an ectoplasmic compound in it."

(Silence for several seconds) **(Yep, actually ****quiet!****) **

"Why did you get the brains and the brawn?" asked Julian.

"Well you have four robotic arms as well as your own original limbs. Look at me! I was blown in two and only part of me was ever found! I'm a cyborg; my missing half was replaced with circuits, motherboards, and batteries. I run on batteries!

Your spine was rebuilt, replaced! But you got more. You have extra arms besides all your own. You are whole; all of your body is in one piece. And me your brother?"

Adam breaks down at his point. Julian recharges him and Adam continues.

"Half of me is floating somewhere in the Ghost Zone, lifeless, and yet, here I stand, alive, turned into a cyborg, half-ghost, half-robot, unable to ever be normal ever again, only able to see through one eye because the other one is made of circuits, and you ask me why I got something a little extra? Why I made a little better than before?

You're my brother, Julian, my twin brother. But if you're going to be that way, then I know someone I can hold civilized conversation with."

"Adam, come back!" Julian pleaded.

But Adam had already phased through the wall.

* * *

**Where's he going?.......**


	4. Clockwork And Mint Chip Ice Cream

**'Ello, Mate. Ok, so I've never been to Australia. Just read. And yes, Adam likes mint-chip in real life. So do I. It's good. Read......**

* * *

Adam knew one person he could talk to if he ever needed to. And that was Clockwork.

Clockwork had brought the boys to the Ghost Zone the day they had died. Adam had always been able to talk to Clockwork even when most others couldn't. When Adam got there, Clockwork had a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream sitting on the table, a taste Adam had come to like from his frequent visits to the human world. At least, he visited before the battle.

Anyways, Adam dug right into ice cream and Clockwork said to Adam, "You and your brother are a feat in yourselves, even before the battle, you overall. You have proved that you didn't lose the good half of yourself that day. You still have emotion, which is the strongest power of all. Your time has come, Adam. Go get your brother and bring him here. You two have a bit of a trip ahead."

Adam home as fast as he could, grabbed a very surprised Julian, and headed back to Clockwork's Time Tower. When they got there, Clockwork was waiting for them.

"Come." He said and floated away toward a door on the opposite side of the room.

"Why's he letting us in his time room?" Julian asked Adam. "I thought we couldn't go in there."

Both of the boys had been to Clockwork's many times, but the very first time they had been, Clockwork had warned them not to go in his time room. He had said, "I don't want you to see what hasn't happened yet. That could alter the time stream, and you don't want that to happen."

They hadn't even tried to go in there until that day. So they opened the door and saw Clockwork floating at a panel punching buttons. When he heard the door close, he turned around and faced the boys.

"Adam," he said nodding at Adam. "Julian," he said nodding again, at Julian this time. "You two have survived something that would have banished any other ghost to eternal hauntment. Yet, neither of you think of yourselves as any better than other ghosts. You both have extraordinary powers, even for a ghost. Your problem, though, is control and knowing not how to use those powers. I am about to send you both two years into the future, where you will be able to better control you powers, and also find a teacher." Clockwork then began pushing buttons again.

"What's going on, Adam?" asked Julian.

"You don't know any more that I do."

"What could he be doing?"

"What he said, I guess. Send us two years into the future so we can get a teacher."

"A specific teacher?"

"Probably."

Just then, Clockwork turned around and told the boys to fly up to the portal. They did and Clockwork flew up behind them.

Julian asked, "Who's our teacher?"

"Your brother, Danny." said Clockwork and he pushed them through the portal.

* * *

**How many Danny's do we know, here, people? (*****foreshadows*****)**


	5. Memories

**Hi, how's ever'body doin'? I'm an author from way down south, ya'll. I talk like that. Anyway, enjoy! I won't be postin' agin fer awhile, cuz I have tuh transfer thuh story from handwritten paper to typed up on thuh 'puter. Enjoy Chapter 5, and REVIEW IF YOU READ IT AND YOU LIKE IT! I am a fire elemental, so flames will be used to feed my awesome power! Mwahahahahah! I like exclamation points.**

* * *

Two years later (an instant to Adam and Julian) the two tumble onto the street in front of Fenton Works. They fall face first onto the pavement, pick themselves up, and dust their knees off. When they stand back up, they look at each other, at their feet, and back at each other again.

"Do you feel… taller?" asks Julian. **(*snicker*)**

"Yeah," said Adam, "and my whole circuit system feels different, like I got an upgrade… uh, Julian? Turn around."

Julian did and what he saw amazed them both.

Where he had once had clunky, 3-jointed, square, metal arms, he now had sleek, glossy black arms with gold flecks scattered about, and a fully flexible joint every 1/32 of an inch. Quite an improvement over the old ones.

Just then, Adam heard a voice over his sonar ear.

"Well Vlad I don't know how you got back from space, but you're getting a one-way ticket back."

"Oh really, Daniel? Do you think that because you saved the world, you're invincible? Well I've got news for you, Daniel."

A flash, a boom, and something started to fall.

When it was closer, Adam and Julian realized that it was another boy, about their same age. When he hit the ground, two white rings moved around him and changed his black jumpsuit with white boots, gloves, hair, suit waistband, and **D** emblem into a white T-shirt with red cuffs, collar, and red oblong on the front; blue jeans; red sneakers; and black hair. **(Who does this sound like? Three guesses.)** Another ghost floated down and said, "You're not!"

"Oh yeah?" said Julian, "Watch this… if you can!"

Julian's four robotic arms shot out and grabbed Vlad's arms and legs before Vlad could even come up with a comeback. With his real arms, he bent electricity into a rope, twined it around Vlad, and electrocuted him. Adam flew under Julian and uppercutted Vlad with such force that Vlad went up, up, up, and didn't come down. **(All the way back to Saturn…)**

"I guess he got his ticket after all." Julian said.

From behind them came a moaning sound. Adam and Julian turn around and see Danny sitting on the pavement with his head resting in his hands.

"You okay?" Julian asks.

"I'm fine. My head hurts some, but it'll go away. By the way, I'm Danny. Danny Fenton." **(And the weird begins…)**

But, when Danny made eye contact with Adam and Julian, long-gone knowledge came flooding back to all three of them. They were silent for a few minutes; then Danny spoke up.

"So, you two are my brothers?"

"Not just brothers, apparently," said Adam, "identical triplets."

"And let me get this straight, too." said Danny again, "Adam," he said pointing at Adam, "is half-robot, right?"

"Yes I am." replied Adam.

"And Julian," he said, pointing at Julian this time, "has four mechanical arms on his back."

"Attached to my spine, which is also robotic, but otherwise yes."

"Do you two have a place to stay? You are my brothers, after all."

"No. Clockwork just sent us two years in the future from our own time." says Julian.

"Well than I may have just the place."

"Lead the way." said Julian.

Danny jumps up and flies to the OPS Center on the roof of Fenton Works; Julian and Adam close behind. They phaze thorough the wall and Danny points at the door by the fridge.

"That's the guest bedroom. Why it's in the OPS Center, don't ask me."

"Thanks, Danny." said Julian.

"Yeah, thanks." Adam says, awed by the tech.

"By the way, I'm sure both of you have noticed that I'm a halfa by now. Are either of you?"

**(At this point, Julian starts to write on the story****. His writing will always be the italisized part.)**

"_We're both halfas." said the formerly twins. "But there's a __50/50 __chance that our mechanical parts could take over if we went human."_

_"That's a risk we'll have to take." Danny said as he explained the plan to his brothers._

**

* * *

**

Wonduh' what they gonna do.......


	6. New Friends Are Found

**The italisized places were written by my co author, Julian. Also, see if you can find me in this chapter. :P Read and Review!**

* * *

Previously on the Brother Chronicles:

"That's a risk we'll have to take," Danny says as he explains his plan to his brothers...

* * *

The triplets flew outside the OPS Center and go in the front door, being sure to make lots of noise. Just before Danny's parents come in, Adam and Julian change back to human. When Danny's parents see Adam and Julian, Jack flings them against the wall and Maddie starts using various scanning devices on them.

Danny jumps in, saying, "Let go of them! They're exchange students from another state, and they picked me to stay with."

"Well, in that case," Jack says, letting the "exchange students" fall to the floor.

"You two look familiar. Have we seen you before?" Maddie asks.

All three triplets smile and say at the same time, "Nope, I don't think so."

Then Danny says, "I'll show them my room and the OPS Center. Gotta go." And they were on the stairs before they could hear Maddie say, _"I know we know them."_

_"If Danny says we don't know them, we don't." Jack said._

* * *

_The next day, Adam and Julian have settled in with life at Fentonworks. Danny walks in to the guest room while Julian is doing pull-ups on a special rod from Skulker and asks, "Hey, Julian, want to go to the Ghost Zone and do Battle of the Ghosts?"_

_"Can we stop by Clockwork's place?" asked Adam, looking up from his laptop._

_"Yeah, sure, why not?" answered Danny._

_So all three of them phazed down to the basement and Danny called Sam and Tucker over to meet his brothers. Which had Sam and Tucker confused, because Danny hadn't told them about Julian and Adam yet. When they arrived, they found Danny, Adam, and Julian floating in the air. Tucker grabbed the Fenton Thermos and sucked up Julian and Adam as Danny said, "Guys, meet**...** Whoa! Whoa! Tucker, let 'em go, they're my brothers."_

_"Oops! Sorry." Tucker said, releasing Adam and Julian._

_"You guys get in the Specter Speeder and follow Adam, Julian, and me," said Danny as he opened the portal. So they all flew to Clockwork's, where Clockwork himself was waiting for them. As they entered, there was a table set with snacks for everyone, even Sam and Tucker._

_Clockwork spoke first. "Good to see you, Adam and Julian, what's it been? Two years?" he said, laughing. "I also see that you found Danny, your_ _teacher."_

_"What!?" they all exclaimed._

_"I think they should teach me." Danny said._

_"You will all teach the other," said Clockwork. _"But right now, I think your teamwork is about to be tested, am I right?"

"Yep. Thanks Clockwork," everyone says as Sam and Tucker climb into the Specter Speeder and set off for the battle arena.

* * *

They hear the announcer as they get close to the arena.

"The Battle of the Ghosts arena was constructed a few days after Danny Phantom saved the world. Ghosts pitt themselves against each other in single or team battles for a little friendly (but still painful) competition. The only rule is that each team must have an equal percentage of power, unless a weaker team wants to fight a more powerful one. Any ability is allowed and so is special gear..." The cheering crowd drowns the announcer out.

Sam flies the Specter Speeder up to the entrance and Danny gets tickets.

"5 tickets, please, Pointdexter; 3 to fight, and 2 to watch." Danny says to the ghost at the ticket desk.

"Back with reinforcements Danny?" says Pointdexter as he hands Danny the tickets.

"Just my brothers, Adam and Julian."

Pointdexter's eyes got wide.

"Adam and Julian!? I haven't seen you guys in nearly two years! Everyone thought you were gone forever!" Then the rest of what Danny said sinks in. "And you're Danny Phantom's brothers?"

"Triplets, actually," they all say together.

Pointdexter faints.

"Hasn't changed a bit, has he?" asks Julian.

"Nope, still the same old Sidney Pointdexter," says Danny as he uses the tickets to open the gate. "Come on, or we'll miss the Champion Challenge. I hear they've got a new three-ghost team in the champ slot. One for each of us."

Sam lands the Specter Speeder in a large parking spot that was marked with a big version of the "D" on Danny's ghost suit, and furnished with several comfy, personalized chairs. _As_ _Sam and Tucker take their seats, the announcer says in a loud voice:_

"_The Champion Challenge is about to begin. The contenders are: Danny, Adam, and Julian Fenton? And Kaye, Jarret, and Emily Phantus, Phantus being the challenger. Will the contestants now enter the arena!"_

"That's us." Danny said, and flew down to the ring with Adam and Julian behind him. They land in the ring just as the challenging team comes through the doors at the other end. One of the Phantus's (she looked like their leader) was a tall, 16-year-old girl, wearing a black scrunchie in her waist-length red-orange hair, a black jumpsuit with orange thumb hole-style gloves, an orange belt, an orange "K" logo on the front, knee-high orange Converse All Stars™, and an orange cape.

"Hi!" she says in a friendly tone of voice as she walked over to Danny, Adam, and Julian. "I'm Kaye."

"_Hey, I've seen you before, where have I seen you before, I know that I saw you before somewhere, where was it, oh yeah, I know, you were in that big war!" Emily said super fast._

"I am the definition of small and mighty, Danny doppelgangers, so, and I quote the Box Ghost, 'Fear me!' " Jarret said in a mock-menacing voice; you could tell he was trying very hard not to laugh.

"_We're not doppelgangers, we're his brothers," Adam and Julian said._

"_Ready? Battle!" the announcer screamed._

"You first, Em!" says Kaye.

Emily looks at everyone in turn, smiles, and starts spinning. As she spins, the blur she makes changes from blue and purple to black and white. When she stops, she's not a blue and purple clad and blond-piggy tailed girl. In fact, she looked just like Danny, except for her swirly, neon blue and purple eyes.

"Oh joy, she's a shapeshifter," says Julian, "Adam, scan her molecular structure and see what specie she is." Julian starts fighting the trio.

"Already on it! Weird, though. I've only seen this once before."

"What kind of shapeshifter is she?" asks Danny.

"My scanner says that she's a Copycat. Capable of copying the form and attacks of any creature she sees, a Copycat is quite powerful. The most powerful of all shapeshifters, in fact. She's probly why that team is in the champ slot right now."

"How do we beat her?"

"Just aim quickly and carefully, and you might hit her." Adam said as he converted his right arm into a plasma canon and nailed Jarret right between the eyes. "It looks like Julian's got her covered, though so I'll get the blue one and you get Kaye."

"Gotcha." Danny replied and shot ice at Kaye, who melted it in mid-air with a blast of fire from her hand.

_Just then, Julian flew between Kaye and Emily as both tried to take him out at the same time. Then he flew down, his blasts arched over him and hit Kaye and Emily, the latter of which transformed back to her normal form upon impact with the ground. Then all three of the triplets flew up and used their blasts to create a triangle around Jarret. Then the blasts form a pyramid and the triplets say:_

_Danny: "Pyramid..."_

_Adam: "...Of..."_

_Julian: "...Death!"_

_Then the pyramid shrank and hit Jarret with so much force that it knocked him out._

"_The winners are," the announcer exclaimed, "Adam, Danny, and Julian!"_

(This part in bold was written by my little brother, Jarret. You'll notice that all my OC's are based off my friends and family. It's easier for me than trying to think up characters with individual looks and personalities.)

_**The new champions stare at each other for a minute; then say at the same time, "How did we do that?"**_

"_**I don't know, but that was cool!" said Julian.**_

Danny flies over to Kaye and Emily, both girls having regained consciousness, lifts them up by their capes, and puts them back down on their feet.

"You two okay?" he asks.

"Fit as a fiddle," Kaye says with a genuine southern accent. "I was only pretending to be knocked out, although those blasts could've knocked me out for real, no offense Julian. Cool name, by the way."

"None taken, thank you, and how do you know my name?"

"The announcer said 'Danny, Adam, and Julian; and you have a "J" on your suit, so, lucky guess, I guess," she says, laughing. "I've known Danny for awhile now, but I didn't know he had any brothers, especially when you all turn out to be identical triplets."

"You two know each other?" Adam and Julian say simultaneously.

"Of course," Danny said, "I met her about three months ago, about a month after the Disasteriod incident. I didn't tell you before, because I didn't want you to go easy on her. I knew she wouldn't go easy on the two of you."

Danny and Kaye laugh as Julian and Adam's mouths hang agape.

"C'mon, let's get out of the ring," Danny says, "or we'll get trampled by the next battlers."

_Outside the stadium, Julian says, "How could we have been trampled by the next battlers when we're the last ones?_

"_Oh! By the way, can we stop by our house? We ought to check on Kibbles and Killer."_

"_Who?" Danny asks._

"_Kibbles, my halfa cat; and Killer, Julian's halfa dog," said Adam._

"_OK," said Danny._

_Julian pulls out a clicker, clicks it, and three fighters land in front of them._

"_Can we come with you?" asks Kaye._

"_Sure, why not?" said Julian._

"Then you won't need those fighters anymore," Kaye said, pulling a scroll from a tube whose strap was slung over her shoulder.

"Hey! Since when did you have the Infimap?" Danny asks Kaye.

"Since I went to the Far Frozen and asked Frostbite if I could borrow it," she said, matter-of-factly. "Now everybody grab hold of the map somewhere, somehow; and Adam and Julian, tell it where you want to go."

"The map!?" they both ask.

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, uh... take us home?"

As soon as Julian said 'home', the map traced a twisted trail on itself, from the Battle of the Ghosts arena to a large, six-story, apartment style building. Then the map shot off, its riders just barely hanging on. When they landed, everyone but Adam and Julian got a confused look on their face. Kaye kept looking at the map and then back at the house, map, house, map, house.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Julian asked back.

"Because Jarret, Danielle, and I live here," Kaye replied as she rolled the map up and stuck it back in the case.

* * *

**CLIFFIE! I've always wanted to do one of those! But don't worry. I'll have the rest up real soon. Toodles!**

**~*Kaye**


	7. The Apartments

**Hi again, ya'll. I FINALLY got this chapter typed! Whew! Well, my birthday is coming up, Oct. 15! I can't wait! And thank you Julian (my co-author) for FINALLY getting on here and reading this! Looks more official up here than it does handwritten in the notebook, don't it? XD I'm working on my halloween costume, my ghost form. There's a picture of it on my profile. I'm getting off the subject. READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Julian asked back.

"Because Jarret, Danielle, and I live here," Kaye replied as she rolled the map up and stuck it back in the case.

* * *

"You live here now? And who's Danielle?"

"Me, Danny's clone," said a girl flying toward them from the building. She looked just like Danny in 99 out of 100 ways, slight differences in appearance occurring between them because of Danny being a boy and Danielle a girl.

"Wow, you three are, like, identical triplets!" Danielle said upon a closer look at Danny, Adam, and Julian standing beside each other.

"How'd you know, 'cuz'?" Danny asks, grinning.

"Because I'm you're clone, you dimwit!" Danielle says, laughing. "Sometimes I think I'm smarter than you are, even though I'm just your clone. Vlad must've made improvements on the bit of your DNA he used to make mine," Danny rolls his eyes at her.

"Enough chit-chat, let's get inside, I'm cold," says a shivering Jarret.

"Don't worry about him, he's always cold," said Kaye, then dropping her voice so Jarret couldn't hear, "So was Danielle until I took her to the Far Frozen and Frostbite told us she was cyrokinetic (she could use Ghostly Ice), and taught her how to control it. We haven't told Jarret that that could possibly be why he's cold."

"Don't want him to get too full of himself," Danielle whispered.

"Precisely."

"_Well, I guess we better see if Kibbles and Killer are all right," said Julian._

* * *

_(A few minutes later...)_

_Now on the entranceway to the 3__rd__ floor, Kaye says, "We tried to find the keys, because there was a funny smell coming from under this one door, kinda like dog/cat food, but we never could, no matter where we looked."_

"_Well, you just found 'em," says Adam as Julian sticks his four robot arms into corresponding holes in the door and uses four swift, synchronized twists to unlock the door._

_The moment the door opened, a fifteen-foot tall dog (looks exactly like Cujo) jumped on Julian, growled, and then started licking him!_

"_AH...Killer...Stop!" Julian said, laughing._

_Then Adam walked in and said, "Where's Kibbles?" The moment he stopped, a normal-sized black and white cat jumped on his head and started to purr._

"_How did you guys survive?" Julian asked as he walked into the next room. Then he saw the mess. "Oh I see," he says, breaking out in tears he's laughing so hard now._

"_There's how you got food. You dumped it all over the place!" said Adam._

"_So that's why no matter how many times we cleaned it still smelled like dog and cat food," Kaye said._

_Then Julian leaned over and whispered in Danielle's ear. "Did you know that my... I mean our house has a secret compartment?"_

"_No," Danielle replied._

"_Follow me," said Julian._

* * *

_Now in the secret compartment, Danielle asks, "How did you get all this?"_

"_It feels like I've gone back in time." Julian said to himself more than to Danielle. Then he pulls a sword of the shelf and turns back to Danielle. "I've trained with best swordsman to ever live, and he gave me this one. It's my favorite."_

_He took a pause, then said, "If you, anyone, and/or everyone else is in trouble, and either Adam or me isn't here, bring everyone in here and type the code 573264 into that panel. The door will lock and a shield will come up around the rock and push any ghost or human that's not in this room and the computer system (you should all be in the system by now anyway, since you've lived here for two years) out and off the rock. Adam and I rigged it up, years ago even to us."_

_As Julian and Danielle walk into the backyard, Danielle sees another building, kind of like a garage._

"_What's that?" she asks._

"_That's where I keep all of my jets," he replied._

"_Julian, we're leaving!" Adam called._

"_Coming!" Julian called back, stabbing his sword into the ground._

"_Bye!" Danielle yelled, waving._

"_See ya!" Julian hollered, returning the gesture._

* * *

**Just FYI, they're going to the Fentonworks portal. Wonder what happens then...**

**Will have next chappy up ASAP!**

**~*Kaye**

* * *

**P.S. Has ANYONE read my "Origins"? I have ONE REVIEW FOR IT! And read Blond Paulina Jokes, too. I'll have more chapters for it up sooner or later (hopefully not the latter, later). XD READ AND REVIEW!**

**~*Kaye**


	8. Mom?

**FINALLY! It took forever, but I finally got some spare computer time. This chapter has a little mushy, family stuff, I'll warn you now. I'll get the next chapter up later today, but I need to type it up on word first. Enjoy!**

* * *

_When they got back through the portal, Danny's parents were in the lab. Sam lands the Specter Speeder and Maddie turns around at the noise to see Adam and Julian floating in the air beside Danny._

"_Jack! Ghosts!" she yells. Jack grabs the Fenton Thermos and sucks Adam and Julian up with surprising accuracy. Danny is surprised at first, but then he turns and glares at his parents._

"_Mom, Dad, thanks for not ever telling me about my brothers, and remember the foreign exchange student? The ones you just sucked up in the thermos? That's who they are."_

Jack gets a confused look on his face, but releases Adam and Julian anyways. Sam and Tucker tiptoe up the stairs and out of the lab, wanting to avoid a "family matter." Maddie has tears welling up in her eyes, partly from being upset about what she never told Jack and Danny, but partly from joy at seeing her other two little boys for the first time.

"I'm sorry Danny, Jack," she says, "I never told Jack I was expecting triplets because I knew he would make an even bigger fuss than the one he made when I had Jasmine. After I found out that two of my babies had died, I decided that I would never tell anyone, because I knew your father would go ecto-berserk, Danny, and I didn't want you and Jazz to grow up knowing that you had lost two brothers. But Jazz found out anyway, and that's why she was always so overprotective. She didn't want to lose you, too. And neither did I. After that, I decided I wouldn't have any more kids. I didn't want to run the risk of losing anymore. But now," she says, smiling "I have my little boys back. Come here and let me get a good look at you."

Adam and Julian step forward, tentatively at first, but then they run forward and hug their mom.

"We've never had a mom before," Adam says.

"Clockwork was kind of like a dad to us, but we didn't know what a mom was like." Julian continues.

"Now we have a real mom and dad."

"Yeah,"

"OUR mom and dad," they say together with Danny, who comes up and joins the hug.

Then Jack reaches down with the words: "GROUP HUG!" Suddenly, everyone else finds themselves gasping for air.

Jazz, having heard her dad's yell, comes down the lab stairs.

"Dad, put them down," she says in a firm tone. He does, and all of Jazz's resolve washes away when she sees the other two ghosts. (Adam and Julian are still in their ghost forms.)

"W...w...who are they?" she stutters.

"That's Jazz, our sister." Danny says to Adam and Julian. "She graduated college early, so all she does now is sit around the house and complain about how I'm never going to pass high-school with a C average, even with the special excuses I get for fighting ghosts.

"Just about the only subject I'm good at in school is combat," Julian says.

"And tech stuff," Adam finishes.

"Yeah, but you're better at the tech classes then I am. Technus likes you better than he likes me."

"Well, you're better at the combat classes. Skulker likes you better."

"Touché."

Jazz finally comes out of her confused daze. "OUR sister?" she inquires, "Wait... mom, they're not..."

"They are." Maddie answers, smiling.

"Why are you so good at the tech stuff, anyway, Adam?" Jazz asks, slightly puzzled.

Adam grins. "The silver skin and robotic boots aren't just for show."

He uses his left hand to punch a numeric code into the keypad on his right forearm. After he finished the code (it was a LONG one) he reached up and pushed the right-hand-side of his 'A' logo. A 'hiss' noise escaped as Adam opened the panel, revealing a neat arrangement of circuits, motherboards, and computer chips, as well as his master switchboard, filling his whole left side.

"I'm part human, part ghost, and... part robot," he states simply. "The metal and electrical parts are fused with a ghost element known as bioectium, meaning it will heal itself and grow as I do, parallel to my other side."

"Yeah, worst birthday we ever had was our 14th," Julian said, "We try to protect this world from ghost trying to get in the new artificial portal, which happened to be this one, and he gets blown to bits while my spine gets busted from my collarbone down to my tailbone. Although, the arms were a nice apology," he says, extending his mech-arms out from his back about seven feet. "My spine was reconstructed out the same alloy as Adam's gear, and my mech-arms are nervally connected to it, meaning I can move them at will, like real arms."

"None of us must have had a very pain-free 14th birthday," Danny winced, "Because my 14th birthday was the day I got ghost powers. And that was rather painful, let me tell 'ya."

"You opening the portal was what caused the war that caused us to get hurt, so you're not totally innocent, Danny," Julian said, jokingly.

_Just then, Kibbles and Killer come through the portal, both in their large and intimidating forms, Kibbles looking like a BIG black and white tiger, Killer like Cujo._

"_Killer, Kibbles, insides forms, remember?" Julian scolds._

_They understand, and turn back into their puppy and pussy forms._

"_Can I help with that, Dad?" Adam asks, seeing the Ecto-Dejecto sitting on the lab table._

"_Sure, why not?" Jack replies._

"_I'm going to bed," Danny yawned, "I'll brush my teeth, Mom."_

"_A... right," Maddie said, yawning as well, _"Have fun helping your father, Adam."

"Will do." Adam saluted.

"Need juice? Cuz I'm about to go to bed myself," Julian stretches, retracting his arms.

"Yeah, I'm a little low on battery power," Adam said, checking his gauges.

"Here then," Julian shoots a pencil-sized bolt of electricity right at Adam's belt, setting his battery packs at full.

"Does he ever need to sleep?" Maddie asks Julian as they walk up the lab stairs.

"Not if I keep his batteries charged. Which make me need even more sleep," he yawns, "Night... Mom."

"Sleep tight, Julian," Maddie says as she walks into her bedroom and shuts the door.

Julian feels two somethings pawing at his leg. He looks down to see Kibbles and Killer, the latter of which is holding a brown square in his mouth out to Julian.

"Whatcha got there boy?" he says taking the box from his dog. He flips it over, revealing a familiar label. "It's a Ghost Zone postal service package."

Then he notices the sender's name.

"From Skulker?"

* * *

**What in the world could Skulker send in a 2x3 inch box?** Ooh! Ooh! I know! But You'll just have to find out. XP

Again, enjoy!

Kaye~*


	9. Expanding Poles and Ecto Dejecto Tests

**Hi again. Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, but with all the early X-mas rush, I hardly have time to sleep! This is mostly a filler chapter, Julian wrote it and it does serve a purpose later on... I think? Aw well he wrote so I have to include it. Read and Review!**

_

* * *

_

_Five minutes later, a loud crash echoes through Fentonworks. Hearing the noise, Danny uses the fridge tunnel (the one from Reality Check, except this one's in his bedroom) to zip up to the OPS Center, completely oblivious to the cold._

"_I know why there has to be a tunnel, but why does it have to come out at the fridge?" Danny murmured to himself as he knocked on the guest room door._

"_Come in!" Julian replied from inside. "But you might watch your head, I haven't figured out how to make it shrink yet."_

_Danny opens the door to find Julian holding a 10-foot long samurai stick._

"_It was a whole lot shorter," Julian said, pointing at the little brown box on the floor. "When I first got it out it was only about 3 inches long. Then I thought that it would be cool if it was longer and 'Poof!' I'm holding this monstrosity."_

"_You didn't _wish _it was longer?" Danny inquired, thinking of Desiree._

"_No," Julian shook his head, "I just thought in my head it would be cool if it was longer."_

"_Who's it from?"_

"_Skulker."_

"_Was there a note?"_

"_Didn't see one."_

_Danny thinks for a minute, then says: "Kick the box over here."_

_Julian does and Danny looks in it, takes out what looks like a bunch of small, glowing packing peanuts, pulls a piece of paper out of the bottom, and reads it out loud._

_The note says:_

_Julian,_

_I know you always wanted one of these for your own after mastering the art in combat class, so for my one and only ever straight A+ student, I had this one made special. It will grow and shrink to be as long or short as you need it to be. Just think about how long it needs to be, and it will grow or shrink accordingly. You also can't lose it. It will always come back to your pocket in its 3-inch form if it gets very far away from you._

_Enjoy your gift, and keep getting better with it (IF that's possible)._

_Skulker_

"_Ah... so that's how it works. Thanks Danny," Julian said, making the stick shorten down to about 6 inches._

"_You're welcome," Danny said, walking out the door and shutting it behind him. "My bedroom, please," he said as he climbed into the fridge._

_Meanwhile, as that happened at the very uppermost point of Fentonworks, something else is going on at the lowermost point._

"_If we add a negative charge of ectoplasm instead of a positive charge, the effect might be reversed," Adam says as he helps Jack fix the Ecto-Dejecto in the basement. "Okay, that's it... Bingo! Alright, spray me, Jack!"_

_A small "hiss" noise came from the can along with the green spray. Adam immediately started shrinking as soon as the mist touched him._

"_I'm shrinkingggggggggggggggg!" he cried his voice getting steadily higher pitched the smaller he got. Jack spritzed him with first bottle and he was back to normal in seconds._

"_Thanks for helping me fix that, Adam," Jack said._

"_Sure, any day," Adam replied, checking to make sure he was exactly 5' 8" again. "What's next?"_

"_EVERYTHING!" Jack yells!_

* * *

**I can imagine that "EVERYTHING!" doesn't even begin to describe it! XD Next chapter will adhere more to the thin almost indistict plot line that I think I may have going. Enjoy!**

**Kaye~***

**P.S. I'm also thinking about doing a book 6 for the Gregor and the Underland Chronicles, because I HATED the ending of book 5. If you or anyone you know might have some ideas, feel free to share them. Thanks!**

******Kaye~***

**P.P.S (post-postscript) REVIEW! I NEED MORE REVIEWS!**


	10. The Dark Side

**I FINALLY got this up. Enjoy this and the next 4 chapters today. Also, vote on the poll on my profile, please.**

_Three days later, Danny, Sam, and Tucker are walking to Danny's house to study for a test. Maddie opens the door for them, looking worried about something._

"_Danny, have you seen your brother?"_

"_Which one?" Danny replies._

"_Julian. Adam's down in the lab with Jarret, fixing something of Jack's."_

"_Last I saw Julian, he was up in the OPS. I'll go see if he's still there."_

_On the way up, Tucker asks: "Which one is Julian, again?"_

"_The one with extra arms that wears yellow," Sam answers._

_As they open the door, they see Julian break a cement dummy with one punch in human form._

_Danny was the first to notice Julian's change in apparel. _

"_You're wearing solid black!"_

"_Well, sort of," Julian said, turning around, "Like I explained to Kaye earlier, if I get bored, my clothes go all black, and I get this kind of maniac energy. A couple times, it got really bad and I lost control over my actions. Kaye says my eyes even changed to black then." Kaye nods in agreement._

"_I've been trying to figure out what's wrong with him," Kaye said, pushing a few buttons on her projected watchscreen. "He and Adam both said that this never happened before the time-warp. That being said, it may have something to do with their upgrades."_

"_Wouldn't Adam be going crazy then too?" Sam asked._

_Kaye and Julian shook their heads. "Adam's almost never in his human form." Julian replied. "Me, I spend more time in mine." _

"Adam and Jarret are down in the lab fixing the Ecto-X-Ray machine, but we were waiting for ya'll to get home before we actually ran the tests." Kaye said, "The EXR is a pretty cool machine, in that it will let you see inside a ghost or even the ghost form of a halfa, but since Jack has this thing against instructions, it's up to Adam and Jarret to put it together right."

_This time, it was Tucker who noticed something. "What's the backpack for?" he asked, pointing to the bag in the corner._

"_Uh... nothin'." Julian replied._

"Let's go see if our little brothers are done, ay Julian?" Kaye said, quickly changing the subject. Julian nods, and Danny could have sworn that, just for a moment, he saw a yellow spot where Kaye had put her hand on Julian's shoulder.

**(Danny is 1 minute older than Julian, and Adam is 1 minute younger. Danny's the oldest, Julian's the middle triplet, and Adam's the youngest.)**

* * *

**Well, how's it shaping up? READ AND REVIEW! And feel free to throw virtual tomatoes at me. I've done it to some of you plenty of times.**


	11. X Ray

Adam and Jarret had been working on one of Jack's other failed experiments earlier that day, but after they heard **why **Kaye needed the EXR fixed right then, they dropped everything and got to work on it. They had started at 10:00 that morning, and 5 hours later, at 3:20, it was almost done.

"Almost done, boys?" Kaye asked as she and the others phazed through the basement ceiling.

"Yeah, give us just a sec," Jarret replied.

"One last little tweak... and done!" Adam said, shifting his robo-arm back to hand mode. "I'll be right back. All this hard work calls for some Fabulously Famous Fenton Family Fantastic Fantasy Fudge."

Adam's back almost before he leaves, carrying a huge plate of fudge. Kaye picks a few cubes of Oreo, Sam takes the mint kind, Tucker goes for dark, Jarret grabs some of the peanut butter, and the trips all get marbled.

"I am allowed to eat this, right?" Julian asks, holding up his cube of fudge.

Kaye laughs. "I would. The chocolate may calm you down somewhat. Who made this stuff anyway? It's really good. Even better than the kind from the candy shop at the Wiz-Tech Village."

"Dad made it." Adam stated, simply.

Everyone stopped with their fudge midway to their mouths and turned to look at Adam.

"It's all right, I watched him make it. He's a whole lot better at making fudge than ecto-weapons. I told him he ought to open up a shop, but he said, 'Fudge-making is an art. Why would I want to sell my masterpieces?' "

"Uh, hey, guys?" Jarret said, gesturing toward the EXR. "Don't we have something important to do?"

"Oh, yes, right, we do." Adam snapped back to reality. "Julian," he said, turning on and opening the lid of what looked like a really big laser-jet copy machine, "retract your mech-arms all the way in, and float on your back no less than four inches away from all the sides. Any closer, and you'll block the scanners."

Jarret flew over to a set of shelves, grabbed a jar of what appeared to be ectoplasm, and poured some into the ecto-converter on the machine's side.

"Synthetic ectoplasm," he explains as he screws back on the lid. "No ghosts were harmed in the making of this product."

Adam taps a few more keys while Julian floats over the EXR. At the last keystroke, more panels slide out of the machine's sides and lock together, completely enclosing Julian. Another keystroke, it starts scanning. A 'ding', and the panels unlock and slide back.

"Wow, you and Adam amped it up a bit, lil' bro," Kaye said, impressed.

"Yep, it'll do 3-D scans now," Jarret replied, appreciating the uncommon praise from his older sister.

Adam tapped a few more keys, and the copier's lid became an HD TV screen showing an x-ray of Julian's spine, nerves, and mech-arm connections.

"Ooh, definitely not good," Kaye said as she examined the screen. "Whatever it is, Julian, it's slowly creeping up your spinal cord to your brain."

"My... brain?" Julian's hands went to the sides of his head.

Kaye nodded somberly. "It's apparently more active when you're not, so stay stimulated. Don't get bored. Do whatever it takes until I get back with more info. Ask Danny about that one thing tomorrow." She downloaded the x-ray from the EXR and stepped back just as an orange vortex started spinning around her, faster and faster until with a 'pop', Kaye and the vortex disappeared.

"Do you know where she went, Jarret?" Julian asked the little ghost.

"Yeah, probly either Ghostwriter's library or the one at Wiz-Tech."

"I heard her mention Wiz-Tech earlier. What is that?"

"An academy for wizards primarily, but they teach a really big variety of other humanoid magical creatures. Fairies, merpeople, vampires, were-wolves, basically any magical creature that can speak and/or at least understand English. We've got owls, cats, foxes, penguins, even dragons come to Wiz-Tech. Me and Monica- no, wait, she goes by Kaye now, doesn't she?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, Kaye's her middle name. Monica's her first, and it's what people called her back when we lived at Wiz-Tech, before we died and came here."

"You guys are dead too?"

"Yeah, problem with a Draught Of Instant Death in potion class. It just exploded and killed us, well, instantly. Painless, though. And now we're part of the school ghost's society, so, sadly, they can still teach us. Even when I'm dead, I still have to go to school. Bummer."

"Speaking of school," Sam said, "Danny, Tucker? Test?"

"Oh yeah." Danny remembered, "Even saving the world from the Disasteriod doesn't make me safe from the biology test. C'mon guys."

**(Note: When I talk about Wiz-Tech, I don't mean the one from Wizards of Waverly Place. I had no idea that theirs was called Wiz-Tech too, until Jarret just so happened to mention it. I thought about changing the name, but Wiz-Tech just kinda-sorta stuck.)**


	12. School, Please?

The next morning, Danny was down in the kitchen eating Phantom Phlakes when Julian walked up the basement stairs.

"So that's where saving the world gets you these days," Julian said sarcastically, sitting down at the kitchen table, "on the front of a cereal box."

"Hey, don't insult my cereal. And how did you get in the basement? Your bedroom's in the OPS Center."

"I slept at home last night, at the apartments. Came through the portal."

"_OK, but why are you carrying a backpack? Is that the same one Tucker saw yesterday?"_

"_Yes, and I need to ask you something about that. Can I go to school with you today? I've never been to a human school before, and Kaye said it would be a good idea. Please? So I don't get brain damage?"_

"_Alright, alright. Come on, or we'll be late."_

"_Your brother?" Principal Ishiyama asked, looking both boys over. "There is certainly a resemblance, but I thought you just had your sister."_

"_That's what everyone says." Danny said._

"_Well," Julian said, "long story short, there are 3 of us: Me, Danny, and my other brother, Adam. Me and Adam mostly go to a 'private school', but we were out today, so I decided to come here and see what a public school was like, and Adam stayed at home. Mom and Dad said they'd transfer me if I liked it better here, and to for you to call when you had time."_

"_OK then," the principal said, "Here's a visitor's nametag, your papers, and a questionnaire for you to fill out so we can figure out where you are academically. And quick question. Are you and Adam like Danny? Halfas?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Just wondering, because we don't allow color contacts, but if your eyes are gold naturally, well, that can't be helped. Have a nice day boys."_

* * *

**And this is just the beginning...**


	13. You'd Think Dash Would Learn

_Later that day, the new school coach (Testlaf got fired!) stopped Julian in the hallway and asked, "Are you a new kid, or just visiting?"_

"_I'm waiting for my transfer to get finalized," Julian replied, "Why?"_

"_I wanted to know if you'd like to join the football team."_

"_Sure."_

"_Practice is at 12:00. Come down when you're done with lunch."_

_At practice that day, Julian threw a 99.99% pacing average while Dash only threw an 89% average. The coach immediately moved Julian to the starting QB position, making Dash madder than a wet hen in a hurricane. After they got back in the building, Dash caught up to Julian, grabbed him by the arm, and said, "Listen up new Fen-terd, if you don't quit the team right now, you're gonna wish you had later."_

"_Let go of me right now, or you're gonna wish you had later." Julian retaliated._

"_No," came Dash's reply._

"_Fine," Julian said, "Have it your way."_

_At that moment, Julian's free fist lashed out and made contact with Dash's face, slamming Dash into the lockers, and knocking him out._

_Silence followed, and then the waters parted, revealing Principal Ishiyama._

"_So," she asked, "which one of you started the fight?"_

"_Dash did," said the coach, who'd been watching the whole scene unfold._

_The principal grabbed the now conscious Dash by the elbow and said, "Let's go outside and talk about this."_

_As he was being escorted out the door, Dash turned around. "Lucky punch, punk, but now I'm going to pound you to dust."_

"_Bring it," Julian countered._

As the principal walked Dash outside, Danny flew up behind Julian and tapped him on the shoulder. Julian turns around and sees him floating in human form, arms crossed, blue spectral tail waving silently.

"Hey," Julian stuttered, "you heard Coach, Dash started it."

"Julian," Danny shook his head, "I've only got one thing to say to you."

(Long silence, building anticipation.)

To Julian's surprise, Danny smiles. "Great job! No one's whaled on Dash that good since I stuck him in his own locker. With some help from intangibility."

"You'd think he'd learn not to mess with Fentons." Julian said, now laughing.

"Yeah, you'd think." Danny said, laughing as well. "Come on, or we'll both be late for biology."


	14. New Car

(Later that day...)

"You're pretty good at human world subjects for someone who's gone to school in the Ghost Zone all his afterlife." Danny says as he walks home with Sam, Tucker, and Julian after school.

"It's basically all the same subjects, but at the Ghost Zone Academy, we take combat and skills classes from kindergarten to learn how to use and control all our ghost powers. There's also a one-semester freshmen elective called Humanology, which Adam and I both took, that was pretty cool, but all in all, it's about the same." Julian said.

"Wonder if that's the same school Kaye and Jarret go to?"

"They go to one in the Zone?"

"That's what Jarret told me the other day."

"Then possibly. GZA is the best and one of the only schools in the Zone. Though Jarret told me earlier that they still go to Wiz-Tech."

"Who knows?"

They all walk down to the basement where Adam and Jarret are fixing (yet another) one of Jack's inventions. Nobody quite knows what this one does.

"Hey, Jarret?" Danny asks.

Jarret's head pops up. "Yeah, Danny?"

"Where do you and Kaye go to school? Because you told me in the Ghost Zone, and told Julian Wiz-Tech."

Jarret laughs. "Guess I confused you guys a bit there. Kaye and I go to the Ghost Zone Academy for 3 hours in the morning, from 8:00 until lunch at 11:00, then on to Wiz-Tech at 11:30. I have to get in 3½ hours every weekday at Wiz-Tech in 7 half-hour classes. Kaye's only required to be there for 3 hours, 6 half-hour classes, because she takes different subjects than I do. Sometimes our Wiz-Tech classes aren't back-to-back, so when I have a break, like now, I come here, and Kaye goes to the library on hers. In total, we go to school about the same amount of time everyday as you guys do."

"Yeah, he got here just a few minutes before you guys did," Adam said.

All of a sudden, Kaye came flying through the portal. "Did any of you guys go into my room and borrow the Infimap? I went back to the apartments a minute ago to get my library books to return, and the map wasn't on the shelf where I keep it."

"No," everyone said at the same time, then looked around madly. "Have you seen Julian anywhere?"

"He was right here not two seconds ago." Adam said. "Where could he have gone?"

_Just then, a "vroom..." noise like a motor gunning came from outside. Danny opened the front door; and parked out in front of Fentonworks was a black Ferrari with gold flames and the top rolled down, driven by (who else?) Julian himself. The car's trunk is stuffed with bank bags full of money._

"_Did 'cha miss me?" Julian asked as everyone ran out into the street._

"_How... did you rob a bank!" __Danny__ questioned__._

"_No, no, no." __Julian replied._

"_Have you seen the Infimap?" Kaye inquired._

"_Not since I gave it back to Frostbite." Julian said, "Oh, 20 g's ought to do," he then commences to pop the trunk and hand out money._

"By the way," Danny said, "Since you're back, you must've found some useful information."

"I did, actually," Kaye said, "The black thing is called NightShade. He clings onto other ghosts and overshadows them, so to speak, because he has no body or powers of his own. Thing is, he separated from his good side millennia ago, and there's no way to cure you once he completely overtakes you. The other thing is that the equipment and components we'd need for the cure are only found in two places in the entire world. Guys In White HQ, and..." she grins evily, "and Vlad's lab."

"_Well, I'm fine," said Julian, "Who wants to go for a ride?"_

_Hands shot up almost as fast as Julian drove. Within three hours (and numerous "Are we there yet?"s), they arrived at Vlad's mansion._

"I thought you said you felt fine." Danielle said.

"I did."

"Then why are we here?"

"Well, long story short, I transferred all the money in Vlad's bank account to mine. But it was only a couple million, not close to all his money."

"He must have kept some of it hidden in his house, just in case his intangible asteroid plan failed and the government took what was in the bank." Kaye finished.

"Will you stop!" Julian yelled.

"I can't help it! I don't even know why we can do it! Do you!"

"Uh... what?" Danny said, confused.

"Telepathy." Kaye said.

"We" Julian continued.

"can"

"hear"

"each"

"other's"

"thoughts"

"and"

"it's"

"a"

"little"

"bit"

"annoying."

"ACK! It's happening again!" they both yell at the same time.

"Oh, and before I forget or go completely insane," Kaye said, digging around in her cape pocket, "Sam and Tucker, these are for you two."

She pulled out two watches, one green and white, the other black and purple, and handed them to Sam and Tucker respectively.

"Julian, Adam, Jarret, and me pooled all of our knowledge and skill together to create these watches. They contain the most advanced micro-technology in the Ghost Zone. I designed the vibratory audio link, meaning the watch transmits the various sounds up your arm and into your head via vibrations. It has a microphone that works the same way, only in reverse, which makes the voice-activated controls work."

"Video communicator was mine," Julian said.

"Touch-screen holograph projector," Adam claimed.

"I amped up a GPS and added a GZPS, or Ghost Zone Positioning System, that I created." Jarret said.

"Other normal stuff includes" Adam said, pulled up at list on his read-through, "TV, DVR, Wi-Fi connection to your home computers, Mp3 player, calendar, photo album, all the stuff an average watch does, and," he pauses dramatically, "it beeps every hour, on the hour."

"Wow," said an awed Tucker, "It does more than my PDA. But I still love you best, PDA. You're still my favorite."

"Sam, yours has one extra feature that we have yet to even find a way to install on Tucker's, because it involves me unraveling yours and Danielle's DNA, and then fusing Danielle's to yours... it's a long and tiresome process, but it yields amazing results. The watch has voice and even thought recognition, so all you have to do is think or say, 'Goin' Ghost!'"

Sam's eyes light up. "It can do that?"

"Yeah, we figured you'd enjoy getting off the sidelines and into the action."

"It's like you read **my** mind. Well, here goes. Goin' Ghost!"

At first, nothing happened, but then a lavender ring appeared around Sam and separated, one going up, and the other going down. As the rings move, Sam's normal outfit changes into a black tank with purple trim and S logo, black skirt with purple trim, black leggings, purple combat boots, and purple gloves that go almost all the way up to her shoulders with triangles on the end instead of finger holes. Her hair had a purple sheen to it, and her ponytail, now tied up with a purple scrunchie, has a white streak going through it. Her violet eyes glow.

"Like it?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Um, question?" Tucker asked, "Why can't I do that?"

"One good reason," Kaye replied, turning to face him, "It involves hair."

"Very good reason," Tucker said, looking up at his beret.

"That and we heard about your last episode with ghost powers." Julian added.

"Now, back to business," Kaye said, "Tucker, see if you can hack the security system and deactivate the shield. Julian, you still have that pocket-portal thing you built?"

"Yep."

"Good, get it out and follow me. We'll try to get through the portal in Vlad's lab and shut everything down from the inside.

"Oh, and another thing. Sam, see that rock over there? Stand here and make a punching motion in the direction of the rock."

"Why?"

"I want to see if your natural gravitation towards plants allows you to be terrakinetic."

"What?" Now Sam's really confused.

"I want to see if, because you like plants, you can move them and other forms of earth at will. Moving a rock is an easy test."

"If you say so," Sam said, then reared back and punched.

A boulder that had only been a few feet away before shot off. By the time it rolled to a stop, it was 30 feet from its starting position.

A collective "Wow."

"C'mon Ju, let's blast!" Kaye jumps up and twirls through the small portal, Julian following with an equally impressive exit. The portal shrank and disappeared moments after Julian's boot cleared the sides.

"Dramatic and showy now, are we Julian?" Adam chuckled to himself.


	15. Caught

Meanwhile, Kaye flies out of the other end of the portal and lands catlike on a floating rock below. She barely has time to survey her surroundings, however; because as soon as she stands up, Julian comes careening out of the portal, knocks her flat on her stomach, and lands on top of her.

"Get off me."

"Sorry."

Julian rolls off of her and both stand up, but pause when they notice what's on the rock behind them.

"_Hello, what's all this then?" said Julian, "Right in front of Pariah's Keep."_

"Shush. I hear something," Kaye pauses and listens again, "I think it's coming from inside the keep." She levitates, changing to her spiraled spectral tail, and flies over to the keep, motioning for Julian to follow. He flies over as well, but (due to the accident), can't form a spectral tail. They peek around the doorway totem-pole style, Julian standing on the ground and Kaye floating above him.

"Where is it? It's got to be around here somewhere."

_{Pariah}_ they think at the same time. They turn to look at each other, nod, and turn back around. They're just about to sneak inside though, when someone taps them both on the shoulders.

"What?" they hiss at the same time.

"What did I do? You tapped me on the shoulder," Kaye whispered.

"Me? You tapped me," Julian whispered back.

"No, neither of you did," said a voice behind them. They turn around to see Vlad holding what looked like a pink Fenton Fisher, which he immediately used to tie them up.

"I did," he says, "Hmmm... both of you look oddly familiar, but I can't put my finger on why."

"Fruit loops must have bad memories," Julian said, grinning.

"I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP!" (Light bulb appears above Vlad's head) "Now I remember. You saved Daniel the day I came back from space. You and that other one. And now that I think about it, you resemble Daniel greatly. Uncanny... And you!" he glares at Kaye. "You made a complete fool out of me in front of all of Amity Park!"

"My finest moment."

"Also not that hard," Julian adds.

Vlad's face became livid. "Foolish children. You shall pay!" He pushes a button on the handle of the rod and an electric current zips through the line. Julian quickly absorbs the current and short-circuits the line, before it got to a very high voltage. Kaye never even felt a static tickle.

"Yum, breakfast," Julian said, "Just the thing to give me that extra boost of energy I need."

Vlad glares at Julian now and slaps a pair of neon blue shackles on Julian's ankles.

"Those shackles cancel out all ghost powers. Now, to make sure you don't get away." A glowing pink cage pops up around Kaye and Julian. Vlad ties the rod to the cage and flies off toward his portal, dragging the cage behind him.

{I won't tell anyone if you don't.} Kaye telephs.

{Deal.} Julian telephs back.

{Wait a second!}

{What?}

{Try and teleph Danny. You, him, and Adam are identical triplets, you should have triplet telepathy.}

{Hey, that could work. Here goes.}

Julian reaches out with his mind and searches for Danny. At first, he can only sense Vlad and Kaye, but after Vlad pulls the cage through the portal, Julian can feel the presence of all his other friends.

"I'll leave you two here for the moment. But if I come back, and you somehow escaped, I promise, you won't get far."

"You underestimate us, Vlad," Kaye smirked.

Vlad snarled and flew through the ceiling.

{I've got a lock on Danny. He's in the front hall.}

{Call him then.}

{Okay. Danny, we're in the lab. Get down here fast.}


	16. In The Lab

**Hi, ya'll. Sorry this took so long, and I'll be so much slower when school starts, but I figured my few reviewers deserved it. Oh, and by the way, KEEP REVIEWING! REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER! And talk to Julian, too. julian fentus is his profile name.**

{Danny, we're in the lab. Get down here fast.}

The message rang loudly not so much in Danny's ears as in his mind.

"Something's wrong, guys."

"What?" Sam asked.

"I think Julian needs our help."

"Help friend." says Wulf.

"To Vlad's lab, then."

Danny phazes through the floor, Jarret grabs Tucker, and the rest follow suit. Almost everyone is surprised to see Kaye and Julian tied up and in a cage, but Jarret doubles over in midair laughing.

"You just wait." Julian said.

"We'll put you in a cage." Kaye continues.

"And tie you up."

"And leave you there."

"And never come back."

"To get you out." Both grin evily. **(All ye readers who want to help, be my guest.)**

"What happened?" Danielle asked. "You get caught in one of Vlad's traps?"

"No, unfortunately, we got caught by Vlad himself." Julian said. "He was in Pariah's Keep looking for something; but when we looked in, a duplicate surprised us, tied us up, almost electrocuted Kaye, shackled me, caged us, and reformed with the real Vlad who brought us here." He didn't take a single breath the whole time (he's dead, he doesn't have to breathe). "He doesn't know you guys are here, though."

"Good, then maybe we can free you guys before he figures it out," Danny said, thinking. _"I've got an idea. Julian, you use your mech-arms to break the rope and cage while Kaye is intangible. You can still turn intangible, right?" he asks her._

"_That's going to be tough, Daniel, considering I've been here the entire time." Vlad said, stepping out of the shadows._

"_Great, Fruit Loop's here." Danny and Sam say, laughing._

"_I. Am not. A Fruit Loop!" Vlad yells._

_Julian then (after Kaye turned intangible), breaks the cage and rope with his arms so fast that even Vlad doesn't notice. Then, like a lion on a zebra, Julian lunges at Vlad. Tucker gets out his PDA and starts taping Julian beating up Vlad without his powers._

"Julian, stop for a minute;" Danny said after awhile, floating over, "I've got some questions that need answers."

Julian uses his mech-arms to lift himself off of Vlad, rotates them so he stays suspended, and puts on a smirk that says very clearly: 'I'll finish pummeling you later.'

"First of all," Danny starts, "what were you looking for in Pariah's Keep? Julian and Kaye said you were in there."

"_None of your business, now is it, Daniel? OW!" he yelps as Julian grabs his hair with his mech-arms and pulls him and few inches upward. "You know perfectly well what I was doing in there!"_

_No, I don't, Danny thinks._

"_Now get these shackles off so I can finish pummeling you." Julian says, a little excited._

"_I don't have the key, Julian Fenton." Vlad smirks, despite his position._

"_How do you... never mind, where's the key?"_

"_In my bank vault."_

"_Is it bluish-looking?"_

"_Yes." Vlad says, and Julian starts digging around in his pockets._

"_Is this it?" Julian says, holding up a key the same color as the shackles._

"_How did you-"_

"I robbed your bank account earlier. There was a whole ring of keys in there with labels on them."

Vlad smacks himself in the forehead.

"You had the key all along?" Kaye asked, not surprised, more annoyed.

"_Yeah, apparently." Julian bends down and unlocks his shackles._ _"So where is the key to your vault here, and as a matter of fact, where's the vault?"_

"_You have the key, so I'm not telling you where the vault is."_

Kaye got out her wand, muttered something, and the wand turned in her open palm, pointing up to a spot where the wall and ceiling met.

"It's up there."

"_Guess we're finished with you, then." Julian says to Vlad. "Now to make sure you don't get away..." Julian flung Vlad against a wall and began forming electricity into a spider web-like substance. Vlad was quickly encased, and, therefore, stuck to the wall._

"More and more spidery by the day." Kaye said.

"_Says the owl girl." Julian replied as he stuck an electric web to the ceiling and swung up to the hidden vault. Kaye hooted indignantly and followed._

_Julian took out the key and opened the first panel; only to find a second seal with a digital code._

"Does Vlad think we're idiots?" he said to himself as he typed M-A-D-D-I-E into the console. That panel flipped open to reveal a scanner.

"Allow me." Emily said, just then showing up (as usual).

"Well, well, well. Look who missed all the fun." Kaye said.

"Again." Jarret adds.

Emily just shrugged and turned into Vlad. The scanner sweeps the room, recognizes Emily as Vlad, the door clicks open-

And a boom echoed from the Ghost Zone portal. Vlad had disappeared.

**Oh dear...**


	17. Sorry Readers!

Sorry to all you readers out there. I may or may not post any more of this story. Well, I probably should, if only so I don't get virtual fruit thrown at me. But, in short, Julian and I don't exactly see eye to eye anymore. Not that I've actually seen him in forever, but still, we will not be collabing anymore. Anyway, I'm really sorry. Mostly sorry to all the faithful readers who got to the last chapter and waited patiently while I was off the face of the earth for so long. The amount of reviews I get, and what's in them will determine if I post more chapters. So, like I always say: REVIEW!


	18. Again, Sorry!

Okay, okay, I'll tell you the truth.

I lied last chapter. Julian is back, and there will be more of this story.

I have a substantial amount to type though, so bear with me on it.

I'm truly sorry to everyone who has been reading this story for the past two years, and Julian and I really hope you can forgive us.


	19. Preparations

Previously...

And a boom echoed from the Ghost Zone portal. Vlad had disappeared.

Jarret raced over to the portal, looked in, paled, pulled his head back out, and shut the portal doors.

"This is bad, this is very not good. Looks like Vlad has found every enemy of ours and thus friend of his there is. And that's more than I care to count."

"Not Dan?" Danny asked, also getting pale.

"No, not him, thank goodness. Clockwork does more than a great job keeping him locked up."

Danny sighed with relief.

"Who is Dan?" Adam asked.

"An evil me from an alternate reality. Not somebody I would enjoy meeting again." Danny shuddered.

"Well then, there's only one thing left do," Kaye said, "Prepare for war. I'll go warn Jack, Maddie, and Jazz; close the Fenton portal; and get anything we might need. I'll meet you at the apartments." Her cape shimmered into view, she whipped it up Dracula-style, and disappeared.

Kaye appeared in the Fentonworks basement not a moment too soon. "Jack, Maddie, we need your help. Shut the portal, please!"

Maddie immediately punched the genetic lock. She trusted all of Danny's friends, and if any of them were in trouble, you could count on her.

"Madeline Fenton, thumbprint accepted." The portal slammed closed, and three steel bars swung into place, thereby locking it.

"What's wrong Kaye?" Jack questioned.

"Vlad's declared war on us," Kaye said, "We need you to keep the portal closed so that nothing can get in through here. Also, any gadgets that you could spare would be greatly appreciated."

Jack dumped an armload of Fenton weapons on the table. "That enough?"

"Thanks Jack." Kaye said, stuffing the weapons into her cape's magically altered pocket. She checked her other pocket to make sure its contents were in place, then teleported back to the apartments.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, I'm posting as fast as I can type.

Also, thank you for the last part you wrote Julian, it's so EPIC! XD I want to draw it!


	20. The Blood Oath Ceremony

**Sorry about the drastic gap in uploads. ^^; I'll try to do better for awhile, I've just gotten caught up with DeviantART.**

* * *

Kaye appeared on the first floor of the six-story building that she and the other "orphans" called home.

"Everyone," she called out. Immediately, all eyes were on her. "While we're all here in one place, I have something for most of you." She reached into her second cape pocket and withdrew several watches.

"I wondered if you were done with casings yet." Adam said.

"They look great." Julian commended.

"Thanks, it took awhile to weave all the right spells in, but I think they'll work. Here's yours, Danny." She said, placing a black and white one into his hands.

"Danielle," handing her a slightly smaller version of Danny's.

"Adam," Adam's is red and black, and beeps when he puts it on.

"Jarret," whose is black and blue to match his suit.

"Emily," blue and purple, since she doesn't like black.

"And Julian." Julian examined his watch in wonder. It was jet black with gold trim, and a gold lightning bolt zigzagging down the band.

"Is this actual gold?"

"Yep, one million caret," Kaye confirmed. "And I tweaked your watch with some magic so your supercharged EM field wouldn't fry it." She shrugged. "That, and I know gold's your favorite color."

She strapped her own orange and black watch on, where it shrank to form-fit her wrist like everyone else's had done. "Okay, now we ought to suit up."

Julian stops her as they are leaving. "If you want to, come down to the armory. I have some armor that I think is supposed to be yours."

So Kaye followed him out the door and around the side of the house to his immense armory. She counted at least a dozen different swords, all in immaculate condition, as well as one empty scabbard. Hmmm… Every sword had a shield to match, each one with a unique color and crest, and in the same careful condition as the swords. There were other types of weapons too, almost too many to count: pole arms, spears and javelins, naginata, axes, daggers and knives, clubs, a long wall of just shuriken and kunai, and quite a few sets of bows and arrows. Kaye even saw a few fencing foils.

"Wow," she said, "you have a lot of stuff. And it's all in nice condition."

"Yeah, Adam once told me that I had a weapon for every situation. I disagree, seeing as I don't keep guns."

"Why don't you?"

"I just don't like handguns. Now on the Hawkeye, and my fighter planes, of course they have guns, ecto-guns that is, but regular guns… eh, just don't like them. I'm more of a sword and shuriken person. There's something much more satisfying about chopping ghosts up." Julian says, jokingly.

"I prefer a bow and arrows myself. What was it you were looking for?"

"Oh, yeah, here we go." Julian pulled two boxes off of a shelf, handing the orange one to Kaye, and sitting the yellow one on the table. Kaye looked at her box and noticed a label bearing:

Kaye Phantus

132942196009

Real World Date:

May 23, 2006

To be opened by Kaye Phantus only

in a fancy, looping script.

"What are the numbers in the second line for?" Kaye asked Julian.

"It's a Lair ID, sorta like a ZIP code." Julian explained. "Since the Ghost Zone doesn't exactly have streets and stuff, every lair is assigned a Lair ID by the postal service. Sector 132, subsector 942, area 196, lair 009."

"Oh." She continued reading the label until she got to the next-to-last line, where she did a double take.

"The date on this label is before I died."

"What!"

"I died on October 23, 2008. This package is dated exactly two years and six months prior to that."

"Whoa, that's… weird."

Kaye nods in agreement and opens her box. Inside was a set of armor the color of a new penny with curling flame patterns. As Kaye looks through her box, Julian opens his, revealing gold armor with lightning patterns where Kaye's had flames.

"Another weird date thing," he said, holding up his backplate as Kaye pulled her copper-colored boot on over her high-tops. "I found these boxes on the doorstep several months before The Battle, but there are holes in the back for my mech-arms."

"And I didn't think my life could get any weirder."

"Technically, it's our afterlife."

"Whatever." Kaye said, rolling her eyes. "Wait, I just remembered something." She switches to human form, scrunches her armsock up past her elbow, and starts digging around in the pockets of her jeans.

"What happened to your arm?" Julian asks, noticing the many burn marks normally covered by the green glove.

"I never told you, did I?" Kaye sighs. "These marks and the ones on my leg and ankle are where I got burned when the Draught Of Instant Death blew up. It burned right through my robes and several layers of my skin, and hurt like demon fire, so much I passed out. I woke up in the hospital wing a week later, and even then, it still felt like hot coals stacked all over me. My friends Deezy and Strel say I came to long enough to tell them: 'Leave my stuff the way it is. The gates won't open for me yet.' I guess that's when I died. Luckily, Jarret just swallowed some; he really did die instantly. But when I finally get my hands on Malachi, that slimy excuse for a worm…"

"Who's Malachi?"

"He messed with the draught, which is why it was unstable enough to even blow up and burn me in the first place. Jarret and I were just mixing it for the Magical Creatures teacher who had some sick Bandian birds that needed to be put out of their misery. Malachi was always jealous of me because I was better liked and better in class than him."

"That's still no reason to kill anyone." Julian was slightly mortified.

Kaye shrugged. "Malachi always played by his own rules." She found her quarry, and switched back to her ghost form, putting the item in her cape pocket.

After they finished putting on their armor, helping each other at times, they found some odd-looking stuff in the bottoms of their boxes. Julian's looked sort of like the hilts of two swords, and Kaye wasn't quite sure what hers was, it just looked like a 4-foot long curtain rod with grips. Then she noticed a note in the box and read it.

These are special auric weapons. Only your individual aura will create the blades, and they can become any size or shape you wish them to be. The only things the blades cannot cut through are both of your sets of armor.

There was no name or signature.

"Aura?" asked a puzzled Julian.

"An aura is like an electrical field that surrounds a person. Most people's auras are inactive, and the colors are dull. For instance, yours is sort of mustard-colored. No two people have the same color aura, and some colors are more powerful than others. Although," Kaye explained, pausing, "twins, triplets, and so forth always have auras with some link to each other. For example: blue," a glowing blue D appears in her palm, "red," a glowing red A appears in her other hand, "and yellow." Julian's J logo starts to glow.

"Primary colors." Julian says, impressed.

Kaye nods and the glowing logos vanish.

"So, how do I get this to work, anyway?" Julian asks.

"I can ignite your aura with mine. Just give me second."

Suddenly, Kaye was surrounded by light. Her aura was a bright, fluorescent orange, and Julian could feel waves of power radiating from it. Then he noticed the sweet, fruity aroma.

"Mmmm… what's that smell?"

Kaye giggles. "Each aura also has a unique scent when it's activated. Mine smells like peaches."

"I wonder what mine will smell like. Maybe watermelon!"

"Or pineapple!" Kaye jokes back.

"No, that's Adam." Julian replies.

(Sorry, inside joke. XD )

"Okay, Watermelon Boy, let's get started," Kaye said, floating up, and placing her hand about an inch or two above Julian's head. "This might tickle a bit. Okay… Auria Ignis!

The armory was suddenly filled with intense yellow light. Kaye reeled back, shielding her eyes. "Holy guacamole, turn the spotlights down! You're blinding me!"

"Sorry." Julian said, and his aura dimmed to a more bearable, but still bright glow. It was the color of a brand-new highlighter, with gold streaks running through it. And it did indeed smell like watermelon. The yellow kind, of course.

"You were right, it did tickle." Julian said. "Is there anything else I have to do, any training, Aura 101?"

"Well, I could train you, but it could take months, maybe years."

"And we don't have that long."

"Exactly. Meaning that I'm going to have to do the Blood Oath Ceremony."

"Blood Oath Ceremony?"

"It's something my mentor back at Wiz-Tech did with me. See, anybody can activate an aura, and use their own, but true training takes time. My mentor was part of a long line of the Arcanes. They pass down their knowledge using the Blood Oath Ceremony, but only to those who they deem worthy. It's a great honor, and I hope my mentor doesn't mind, but it's too late to ask her now."

"So, how does it work?"

"Well, first, we need to slit our thumbs, the right-hand ones. In human form, of course." She said, picking up her weapon as her orange rings changed her appearance.

"Oh yeah, BLOOD Oath Ceremony. Duh!" Julian says, hitting his forehead as his yellow rings appear.

Once fully in their human forms, their weapon's blades start to form, no longer confused by the natural ghost auras.

Julian's were indeed swords, a katana and wakizashi made of glowing energy the same color as his aura and crackling with electricity.

"Awesome, it's a complete daisho set! And you got a naginata, Kaye, nice."

Kaye's pole had formed long, curved blades on each end; the blades matched her aura and flickered like they were made of fire.

"It and the bow and arrow are popular weapons for female samurai." Julian continued. "They have a longer reach and don't require as much strength to wield as a standard katana, allowing the women to easily defeat unsuspecting samurai men in battle. I've used it before myself; I just prefer a regular old sword, personally."

"Cool. It doesn't look that much different from a bo staff, something I do know how to use."

They used the blades to make long, vertical cuts in the pads of their right thumbs.

"Hold my hand like you would if we were going to arm-wrestle, but stick your thumb to mine." Kaye instructed. Julian did, and soon after, their auras started to swirl around their joined hands. Kaye's eyes began to glow.

"Julian," Kaye said, "do you so swear, by your blood, to honor and uphold the knowledge of the Arcanes, and to use it only for the good of this world and of the Above, never the evils of the Below?"

"I do so swear."

"And I as a young Arcane myself, do so attest that this is the truth. Let knowledge pour forth and bless another."

Julian almost stumbled. It was like watching a movie in fast-forward, everything jumbling together to the point that you can't understand any of it.

The glow around Kaye and Julian increased rapidly as the speed of the pictures flashing in Julian's mind also increased, brighter and faster, until with a 'swish', the glow disappeared, and Julian could think clearly again.

"Ugh." Julian said, putting his hand to his head as he pulled his other hand from Kaye's. "Is it always that bad?"

"No, yours is actually one of the worst." Kaye said. "Because not only do you know what the first Arcane knew, but also what I and every Arcane in the branch between us knew. Since I don't know that much comparatively, your transfer wasn't much worse than mine was. You'll feel dizzy for a minute, but it'll go away."

Once the room stopped spinning, Julian walked over to his shurikan display and began to fill a pouch with several of the deadly little stars. Kaye was drawn to rack of bows, curiously examining each one. There were quite a few, though not nearly as many as Julian had swords. Two longbows, a few compound bows, and several recurves.

"Would you like to use one?" Julian said, making Kaye jump. He had snuck up right behind her. "You can use one if you like." He reached and picked up a medium sized recurve bow and a matching quiver of arrows. "I'd recommend this one. It has as many foot-pounds of draw strength as a good compound, but it's much easier to pull back. Here, try it."

He handed the bow to Kaye, who grasped the bow in her right hand drew it back a few times with her left, careful not to dry-fire. She then swiftly drew an arrow, aimed, and struck a target on the wall opposite dead center.

"I think this one will work." she said, stringing the bow and quiver across her back. Julian pulled the other arrow out of the target and put it back in the quiver with the others. The two collected their weapons and left the armory, locking the door behind them.


	21. On the Hawkeye

**Hi, it's me again! ^^ Despite this double upload, the next chapter may take awhile, simply because it's not finished yet! So enjoy this, and remember, my writing is the **plain** text, and Julian's is the **_italisized_**.**

* * *

Everyone met up in the FentonWorks basement so that Danny and Danielle could help the other Fenton's set up and operate the portal controls and defense mechanisms. Even Sam was geared up to fight, despite Danny's failed attempts at getting her to stay behind. She wore her normal ghost outfit, but over that, she had some armor in the style of her Doomed character, Chaos, as well as a matching sword.

Since Tucker was still fully human, it was agreed that he would stay out of the fray, a decision he was not happy about.

"Are you sure I can't help?" Tucker pleaded. "I can use a Fenton weapon."

"NO." everyone said in unison.

Tucker crossed his arms and huffed.

Out of the blue, Julian snaps his fingers. "Ok, Tucker, I've got an idea. I'll let you be a Rank II officer on the Hawkeye; you can work with my crew. You'll need a uniform though, let's see. Hmmm, my officers have navy blue capes, so maybe a matching jacket…"

No sooner had the words left his mouth, than that exact thing appeared on Tucker. Tucker opened his mouth to say something, but Julian had turned around, and Kaye motioned for Tucker to be quiet. As Julian continues talking, other things appear on the jacket.

"…with a gold Hawkeye logo on the back, the two stripes on the sleeves, a gold nameplate, and the gold trimmings. Yeah, that'd be cool." Then he turns around and sees Tucker, and a confused expression forms on his face. "What just happened?"

Kaye grinned, trying hard not to laugh. "Sometimes aura magic can act on its own, without conscious thought on the part of its user. It's happened to me a few times, once I caused it to rain inside Marvin's room at Wiz-Tech for several hours before one of the professors could reverse it. He deserved it though, calling Opalowl House a bunch of wimps." She scowled.

Julian smiled. "He obviously didn't meet you in an arena like I did."

Danny stood up from his controls and hugged his family, indicating it was about time to leave. "Don't worry, I'll be back. We'll all be back, just as soon as we kick Vlad's fruit loop butt."

"Be safe, dear." Maddie said, kissing the top of his head. She, Jack, and Jazz were staying at FentonWorks to control the portal defenses.

"Are we all ready, then?" Julian asked, as the friends formed a circle in the middle of the room. They all nodded.

"Okie-dokie." Kaye said. "Link arms, everybody, it's teleport time. To the Hawkeye!"

Milliseconds later, they arrived at the Hawkeye's bridge. The ship itself was dock at the defending lines, with allies surrounding and defending it.

"For those of you who are new, welcome to the Hawkeye." Julian said. "All the trimmings of an on the ground military base neatly packed into a zoneship of my own design."

Adam coughed.

"Okay, it's Adam's too."

A green blob ghost with a blue Hawkeye cape floated over and saluted. "Nice to see you again, Commanders. I hope the Hawkeye is shipshape, and she meets your requirements."

Julian laughed. "At ease, Chief, she looks great. Thanks for taking care of her while we were MIA. Guys, this is Chief. He basically runs this place, more than Adam and I do. Chief, these are my friends, this is Danny, who's also my brother, his friends Sam and Tucker, and also- hey, where's Emily? ah, never mind. This is Jarret, and this is Kaye."

Chief wolf whistled. "I always figured you'd go for a redhead, Jules, and I'll admit, she's quite the cutie. You even have matching outfit, isn't that adorable?"

Kaye and Julian's faces turned bright red, and Chief and the others laughed. "I'm just joking with you, Jules, lighten up a bit. I know the only girl in your life is your beloved Hawkeye." He continued laughing, Kaye and Julian's dagger-sharp stares not fazing him.

_Out of nowhere, something slammed into the side of the ship, causing it to rock._

_"Enemy bombardments on starboard broadside!" the crew yelled over the loudspeaker._

_"Fire the Triple-A Cannons." Julian replies calmly._

_The message is quickly relayed to the firing station. A few moments later, three plasma bolts shoot out of the starboard side with such force the Hawkeye lurched violently to the port side, knocking everybody off their feet._

_"Status." Julian demands._

_"Attack successful, sir." said the same ghost over the intercom. "Cannon power down to twenty-five percent, though, sir."_

_"Well, it's better," Julian said, as he and the other got back to their feet. "Tell Technus to continue working, and continue plasma bombardments on all cannons, excluding the Triple-A's."_

_"Aye, aye, sir."_

_"Come on, we need to head to War Prep H.Q."_

_In the prep room, after Emily reappears, Julian begins reading off the list lists of assets and allies. "All ships and men accounted for, that's good. A few MIA, two KIA, rest their souls. Still among the 'living', we have Technus, Wulf, Skulker, etc. Basically, a lot of mine and Adam's friends, and plenty of Danny's former enemies. Adam and Danny, you'll remain here commanding ground forces." Danny starts to speak, but Julian continues. "Sam, Tucker, Danielle, since y'all are all new to this whole ghost war thing, you'll remain on Hawkeye, please try not to break her. She can handle just about anything, but stick to basics: bombardments, single, I repeat, SINGLE ship-to-ship fights, and only use the Triple-A's when absolutely necessary. You have questions, you ask Adam or Chief._

_"Emily, Jarret, Kaye, and I will be going on a special mission; I'll brief you three in my quarters in a bit. I plan to be back in time for war council in three weeks. If we don't win by Halloween, things will go terribly wrong for us, that's… two months, one week, and fourteen hours away. Questions?"_

_Emily raised her hand. "What's so special about Halloween? Afraid you'll miss trick-or-treating?"_

_Kaye put her hand to her temple and shook her head, exasperated. "How you can be so sarcastic in such a serious situation is beyond me, Emmy."_

_"I'm only kidding, K-K, just trying to make it seem not so ominous around here."_

_Julian just rolled his eyes and smiled, not nearly as annoyed as Kaye. "No, Emily, I'm not afraid of missing trick-or-treating. It's just that Halloween is when he's most powerful."_

_"Who?" Tucker asked._

_"Pumpking. An old enemy of mine and Adam's that my sources tell me is back. If he teams up with Vlad, then we have a problem. Legend has it that he and Pariah Dark were archenemies and that the Fright Night was originally Pumpking's minion, along with several of the other Hallow's Eve ghosts. One day, Pariah Dark was able to trick him, and trap him inside of a pumpkin, taking the Fright Night as his own minion, and thus taking over. But when the Ancients trapped Pariah Dark, it freed Pumpking in the process. Being the King of All Hallow's, he usually only comes out around that time of year. Why he's not dormant right now, I have no idea; I just hope Vlad hasn't freed him. On that happy note, let's dismiss."_

_They split off into two groups: Chief, Tucker, Sam, and Danielle went toward the stern to explore the ship; and Julian, Adam, Danny, Kaye, Emily, and Jarret went to the bow, where Julian showed Danny how to operate the helm._

_"Hey, Julian, what happens at a war council?" Danny asked as Julian was showing him the throttle._

_The question caught Julian off-guard. "Umm… well, it's a meeting where the leaders of the opposing forces meet with each other and their generals to discuss the war and possible war law changes."_

_"What kind of laws?" Jarret asked._

_"Oh, things like armor, weapons, what are not targets, things like that." Adam replied._

_"Yes, and it's important that Adam and I both be here when that happens, or we won't have a fair say in what happens. But this mission can't wait. You three, meet me in my quarters in ten minutes, dress, pack, and arm for light, fast travel on foot for at least two weeks."_


	22. The Warrior

**Ok, I know, I'm killing you guys! ^^ But I decided to split this up! This and the first part of the next chapter were all written by Julian, with a few grammatical fixes by me. It's so epic! I want draw it, but I couldn't do it justice, my realistic drawing skills are zip to zilch.**

**Anyway, enjoy this cliffie! :)**

* * *

_The shuriken missed their heads by a hairsbreadth. All three young warriors froze then drew their weapons: Kaye loaded and drew back her bow, Emily pulled to two very sharp but graceful knives, each about a foot long, from her belt, and Jarret grasped his wand tightly, his large sword being too heavy to hold in just one hand._

_An amused chuckled vibrated through the room. Just then did they realize the laugh came from the darkness, a darkness that moved and shifted, that circled them. The only light in the room came from the doors behind them, and the doors suddenly shut, making the darkness complete. Jarret quickly cast a simple light spell, only enough to push back the darkness a mere five feet in all directions, only just keeping it at bay._

_The trio slowly made their way forward, but more shuriken emerge from the darkness, barely missing them in the same manner as they had before._

_Emily stumbled and fell to the ground in a not-so-graceful manner as she dodged. She looked at the thing that had tripped her, and recoiled in horror._

_It was one of Julian's gold thigh guards. Covered in something that looked suspiciously like ghost blood._

_Jarret made a strange, whimpering sound. Something about this place really freaked him out._

_Once again, more shuriken came from the dark, but this time, Kaye was ready, shooting arrows into the darkness where the shuriken had come from. Jarret shot blasts of fire with his wand, but the darkness merely swallowed them up. Emily picked up some of the shuriken from the ground and threw them back into the dark. Everything became silent and still, until one last shuriken flew through the air, slicing its way through Kaye's bowstring. With a grimace and a groan, she drew her naginata, the light from the blades pushing the darkness back further._

_From the darkness, a warrior emerged wearing a black chainmail trenchcoat. The warrior's face was hidden by a hood and a mask. In its hand was a jet-black katana with a red dragon design going up the side._

"_Who are you?" Emily asks in a trembling voice._

"_And what have you done with Julian?" Kaye questions, holding her weapon in a defensive stance._

_Jarret just whimpers again and hides behind his sister, his own sword drawn._

_In reply, the warrior attacks._

* * *

**D:**


End file.
